classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Under Oath
Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests This is the third Paladin Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF3. |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Start out by heading to Chateau d'Oraguille and go to Prince Trion's chambers. After the cutscene, you need to head to Southern San d'Oria and talk to Vemalpeau (M-7), who lives inside a small house. Once you talk to him, head on over to the Lion Spring's Tavern and talk to Najjar. Next, head to Count Caffaule's Manor (C-6) and talk to Ullasa. Ullasa will tell you about Mique's Paintbrush. Once you see the reference to the paintbrush, you are flagged and can go key hunting. *Head to Castle Zvahl Baileys and seek out a Zvahl Coffer Key . :*You can obtain these by fighting Ahriman, Abyssal Demon, Arch Demon, Blood Demon, and Doom Demon. :*To the right is is a map of the coffer locations. Basically, all the coffer drop mobs are in the four corners and the tunnels leading to the four corners. To get to these corners, you need to drop down into 4 different holes. But, the northwest hole will only lead to the northwest corner, and once you drop, you need to make your way back up to get to a different hole. *Open a coffer and obtain Mique's Paintbrush (key item). Coffer can be opened on any job. Note: If you have a current AF active from this coffer, the coffer will produce the AF and NOT the Mique's Paintbrush (key item). *Return to Southern San d'Oria and talk to Vemalpeau at M-7. After you talk to him, go upstairs of the house, and immediately to your left, there 3 spots that can be examined. Click on the painting on the wall above the first spot and select the option to "look behind the painting" and then "open a letter found behind the painting". (examining the spot with the pen ink is not required.) *Once you have the letter, head to the weapon shop (K-7) and talk to Exoroche, who will tell you that you need to dip the letter on a well in Davoi to have the ink appear. :*You need a full alliance of level 55+, or a full well rounded party or high level help. :** Duoed by a 75THF/NIN and 75SMN/WHM, SMN kiting Three-eyed Prozpuz with Carbuncle & Thief soloing One-eyed Gwajboj. :** Soloed by a 75RDM/NIN when using this strategy: First, clear the area. Next, have the PLD pop the NMs with a clear path to Monastic Cavern to the south and east. Once you and the RDM/NIN zone, the Orcs begin to walk back to the spawn point. Exit Monastic Cavern and pull only One-eyed Gwajboj. He is the NM that drops the Well Weight. Invincible is recommended when popping the NMs and running to Monastic Cavern. :** Soloed by a 75DRG/BLU, clear the area then when you pop the NMs focus on killing One-eyed Gwajboj, Juices are needed if you don't have Ethereal Earring or Ares's Cuirass. Wyrm Armet helps a lot too, might not be possible without it. :** Soloed by a 75PUP/NIN using the same strategy as the RDM/NIN above, zoning all aggro and focusing on One-eyed Gwajboj. Had capped evasion skill and wore Evasion Torque and other appropriate evasion equipment. Automaton was set to Soulsoother with appropriate attachments such as Damage Gauge, Flashbulb, Mana Converter, and Mana Tank. :** The NMs cannot be slept with lullaby. Further testing is needed, but don't expect black magic to sleep them either. :*The area should be cleared of orcs as they will link to the 2 NMs. *At G-9 there is a Village Well. (WARNING >> PLDs DONT click on well till ready for fight) The person who needs this quest is the one who will touch the well and spawn two NMs: :*Three-eyed Prozpuz (RNG) :*One-eyed Gwajboj (PLD) *Kill them and obtain the Well Weight and trade it to the Village Well for a cutscene where the the letter will be typed into the log window. You will also get the Knight's Confession (key item). :*After killing the NMs, only one Well Weight will drop. So if you have more then one PLD who needs the quest, you need to kill them both again and again. *Next head to Northern San d'Oria and talk to Ailbeche (J-9), who will tell you about Vilbert taking him fishing in Jugner Forest. *Go to Jugner Forest and head to the Maiden's Spring which is located in E-6 of the map. Once you get to the edge of the pond, a cutscene will occur. :*If you arrive by chocobo, you do not need to dismount to get the cutscene, though it will look as if you do. *Finally, head back to Chateau d'Oraguille and talk to Prince Trion for a final cutscene and to obtain your reward. ---- Game Description Client: Trion (Prince Royal's Room, Chateau d'Oraguille) Summary: :Knights whisper of a traitor in their midst. An outsider is needed to investigate.